All The Little Things
by Motoko03
Summary: Zim and Dib are in high school now and things are still the same as ever. But one day when a new kid comes into town, both Zim and Dib's world is turned upside down. Also, a great evil is about to be unleashed upon mankind...and who's to blame? OC Pairing
1. Crash Course

_Warning. _

_Black hole damage._

_Warning. _

_Engine Maintance System's is shutting down. _

_Warning. _

_Main negative hard drive is over heated._

_Warning. _

_Crash landing up a head._

_Warning._

_Unknown planet._

"Engine's losing power," a SIR unit shouted over the series of loud beeping noises, like the ones you hear on a science fiction movie. The ship itself was tremoring violently as it quickly began to enter Earth's atmosphere. Upon reaching the atmosphere itself, the ship burst into flames at the nose. The bright flashing red light kept anyone from telling what color exactly the SIR unit was, but a bow was visible on its head. Meaning it was a female.

Something inside the ship's engine exploded, causing the ship to jolt. The SIR ran toward's the main control's. "The ship is taking too much pressure! Auto pilot unengaged!" she shouted to herself. She then ran for the front, hoped into the driver's seat, and grabbed the wheel.

She pulled the wheel towards herself, making the ship abruptly tilt upwards. The ship had luckily caught a very strong wind current, barely scratching the pavement as it slowly climbed back up into the sky. Loud wailing and crying noises from the back of the shaking ship could be faintly heard over all of the loud rukus. The SIR, being more advanced than most, felt pained at hearing this. "It's alright, master," the SIR called back over all the noise. "We're almost there!"

When she turned back to faceing the front, she pulled the ship up just in time to dodge the five o'clock, bumper-to-bumper traffic. As the ship turned a sharp corner, she made it do a complete 360 degree spin in order to dodge a mother pushing her baby in a stroller.

But, before she could steady the ship, the right wing crashed right into a stop light. Both the stop light and the right wing shattered and exploded on impact. Smoke seeped out of the wing and began to fill the inside of the now wobbling ship. The robot coughed a few seconds before her master did. A faint sound of sneezing could be heard with the coughing.

The SIR had little to no time to think of a possible way of landing what was left of the ship down on the ground safely. But, she couldn't prepair herself for what was next to come. The ship ran into a huge pile of junk. The robot caught a very small glimpse of a big sign that read _'junkyard' _just as the ship took one last final crash into the ground. There, it slid some few feet or so before finally coming to a complete and final hault.

The very last thing the SIR unit saw before shutting down was a body with long hair and animal ears and tail. She reached out to it just as her programing shut her down.

_______________________________

**Suspence!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**My Invader Zim FanFic! Tell what you all think so far! :D**


	2. I didn't know you speaked japanese!

**Hey everybody! Motoko is back with an all new chapter for Invader Zim! Any translations will be in parenthesis and bold!**

**Sorry it took so long to get a new one up!**

**Don't kill me! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**-Motoko**

* * *

_Summer break was now over, get up off your lazy ass and get to school_, screamed Dib's alarm clock, over and over again as it projected its usual annoying beeping sound into his ear.

Reluctantly, Dib slowly got out of his bed, threw his dark blue sheets off him and trudged tiredly to his bathroom. As he opened the door, Dib knew he had to now go to his final year of _Hi-Skool_. He was now a senior.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had lost his exterior fat of being a kid and was now replaced with muscle. He had on black pants and he had accidentally fallen asleep with his knee-high boots on. He shrugged, slightly adjusting his long pointed bang and the rest of his black hair. He reached over, grabbed his neutron smiley face shirt, and slipped it on. He then also placed on his black trench coat, adjusting the collar a bit, and finally, running his fingers through his bangs.

He looked at himself one last time, taking note on his new height. He was now slightly taller than most of he kids in his school; he was just as tall as his father, if not exact. He was now 18, an adult.

Dib sighed, walking out his bathroom, out his door, and slid down the railing of the stairs, landing on his feet in front of the hologram projector that had the picture of his father. He didn't bother to hear what Professor Membrane had to say as he grabbed his school bag from off the chair, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked past Gaz, who still occupied herself with her video game, _Vampire Piggy Hunter __**4**_.

Gaz had also changed as well. She now wore her hair in a ponytail, but left her bangs alone. Black combat boots with red leggings and a black skirt. A black mid-stomach shirt with a red long-sleeved under shirt, fingerless gloves, and finally, her usual skull necklace that rested on her chest. She didn't bother to say any thing to Dib as he walked past her and out the back door. She followed suit with grabbing her school things and followed Dib, since she was now a Junior.

Dib began to walk down the sidewalk, not bothering to say anything. He didn't realize how fast he was walking until he ran into a kid named Kevin, who had blue eyes, black spiky hair, a red shirt, and jeans. "Hey, sorry man," Kevin apologized, walking away from Dib to go hang out with his group of posse. Dib blinked after Kevin, staring up at his school with a long sigh.

It was a beginning of a new hell.

* * *

"_Doom, Doom, Doom_," Ms. Bitter's repetitively hissed to her class. She was transferred a few years ago from the Skool, to the Hi-Skool, and was now teaching Dib's class.

Again.

Dib turned his head slowly to the right and glared at his most sworn enemy since he came to Earth in the 4th grade: Zim.

Zim had too changed dramatically. He had grown taller. _**A lot**_ taller. He stood at about 7'4 feet tall, towering over all the other students now, when it use to be that he was the midget of the whole entire school. Now its the other way around. Neither Zim nor Dib could explain the sudden growth spurt, but they did settle on the fact it had something to do with earth's gravitational force.

He still wore his usual disguise...but with a twist. His hair was now shaggy, black, and he had bangs, instead of that pointed...wig...he wore. His contact were still blue and he still wore black pants and his magenta stripped shirt. He was currently resting his head on his long arms, looking bored with Ms. Bitter's lecture already.

Dib could see a few girls in his class looking at Zim, either blushing, giggling, or twiddling their fingers. Dib scoffed to himself, jealous that Zim changed his disguse (mainly his hair, after seeing that most boys at school was dared to change their hair in gym) a bit, which made him look more attractive now. His new hair style was like the style from the lead singer's from _30 Seconds To Mars_ in the music video "The Kill".

"Now," Ms. Bitter's hissed after she realized that she trailed off thinking about all the possible ways of bringing doom to all man kind again. "We shall now discuss the different laws of-"

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Bitters?" The secretary, Ms. Hellen, adressed friendly, opening the classroom door, attracting the attention of the whole class.

The old woman crained her neck slowly to face Ms. Hellen. "Yes...Ms. Hellen. What do you want this time?"

"You have a new student here today!"

"Do I," The elderly woman looked over Ms. Hellen's shoulder and peered into the hallway, narrowing her eyes a bit. "So it seems that I do. Bring her in, I suppose."

Ms. Hellen stepped to the side, revealing a girl. She had beautiful orange hair that went down to her thighs, bright royal sapphire blue eyes that stood out from her. A very noticable chest and obvious curves followed by a slightly paleish complexion. Her atire consisted of a pair of jeans with a blue tank top that said _World's Best Cutie Pie_, with a picture of a small pie under the text.

The orange haired girl looked very nervous as she met the gazes of the whole class, but when she spoke, she seemed fearless.. "Ano...Konnichuwa...Watakushi wa Izayoi...Ano...Kitsune desu! Watakushi wa Atarashii ni Juku...," she introduced herself to the class nervously. **(Um...hello...my name is Izayoi...um...Kitsune! I'm new at school...)**

The whole class brainfarted. Except Zim, who replied back. "Doko no shusshin desu ka?" Everyone stared at Zim, completely shocked. **(Where are you from?)**

Izayoi smiled a bit. "Nihon kara desu...ano...Japan!" **(I'm from...um...Japan!)**

"Nihongo wo hanashimasu ka?" Zim replied, not realizing she had to stop and think. **(Do you speak English?)**

The new girl nodded. "Sukoshi dake." She replied, clearing her throat. "I-is that better?" **(Just a little.)**

Zim nodded a bit,"Yea, that's better" he muttered, looking at the rest of the class, who just stared. He rolled his eyes, laying his head back on his arms. He had learned other foreign earth languages through his computer and had studied them in order to understand what all the humans were saying all the time.

Just then, Ms. bitter's came slithering back into the classroom, looking at all her dumbstruck children with a scold on her face. "Alright now," at her words, the children turned sharply to look at her. Ms. bitter's pointed a boney finger at a desk up in the front, right in between Zim and Dib. "Izayoi, you will have to be tortured by sitting in between those two for the rest of the year.

Izayoi nodded, sitting right in between the two boys. When Ms. bitters began her lecture again, Dib turned to her, completely beside himself. "You're japanese?!" he asked, leaning closer to her.

She nodded, her eyes shifting a bit. "Hai!" **(Yes!)**

Dib noticed that, making a mantal note about it. "Well, it's nice to meet you...Izayoi...my name is Dib!" He made sure too keep his voice down, for fear that _Katie_ would hear him. He glanced over his shoulder, glancing at her uneasily.

Katie sat in the back of the class, with her friend Alice. Dib knew Katie because she and Alice would come over the house sometimes and hang out with Gaz, who was one of their best friends. All three girls were Juniors, but Katie and Alice , for reasons unknown, were in a Senior class, while Gaz remained with the Juniors.

Alice had shoulder length brown hair that was kept out of her face with a bright red ribbon on top of her head. She wore blue jeans and a white tank top with silver angel wings on them. Her green eye stared off at something outside the classroom.

Katie had black hair that was always kept up in a ponytail. Her choppy bangs were kept on both sides of her face. She wore a black skirt with a black tank top. And her striking yellow eyes stood out of the croud...staring right at Dib...

...Wait a minute...

Oh shit!

Dib quickly turned away, going back to look at Izayoi, who had her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Is there something wrong, Dib-Kun?"

He shook his head no. "No, e-everything's okay..." He quickly regained his senses, looking at Izayoi fully for the first time, noticing how strangly attractive she actually was. She was like Alice! VERY skinny, and already had most of the male anatomy looking at her (with out her noticing, of course). He blushed slightly, eye looking at his desk. "Uh...I tell you what, I will be your guide to this school!"

Izayoi smiled a bit at Dib, looking slightly relieved. "Arigatou..." **(Thanks...)**

Dib just smiled, not having one clue what she said, but figured it was probably a _'Thank You'._ But, his smile went away when she asked, "Who is he?", pointing to Zim.

"That's Zim," he whispered to her, glaring at his enemy. Zim didn't respond, just stared off straight ahead at the clock. "He came here in fourth grade, and has been my enemy ever since..."

Izayoi blinked, tilting her head a bit. "Now," Ms. Bitters hissed grudgingly. "We shall now discuss the law of monomials and how to be able to find their exponents, wheither or not they are trinomials, or Polynomials..."

Insert groan from whole class here.

* * *

**Hey therez! **

**Chapter 2 is FINALLY up! :)**

**Tell me what you think! And yes...Izayoi does speak japanese! XD**

**Be expecting some Japanese things! :)**

**Let me know what you all think!**

**-Motoko**


End file.
